Kraken
by Raven Muertos
Summary: Percy Jackson is kicked out of Olympus after a crime is committed. He is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and joins them. Watch his adventures with the Agency and with the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Raven, with an entirely new story for you! I know that you all are waiting for updates on my other stories, but I wanted to try my hands at something other than Dark Harry, and this came to mind. Here you go, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

The gods glared down at the figure kneeling before them, tears in his eyes. Many of them had expressions of various forms of pity. The figure had indeed served them well in the past, but he had committed a brutal crime, unwillingly put aside. Poseidon glared at the others, anger in his eyes at what was going on, but knowing all the same that the Ancient Laws forced them to do this. Finally Zeus cleared his throat.

"Percy Jackson, you have been found guilty of the murder of Damocles Zarend. The normal punishment for such a crime is death" Zeus pronounced calmly. Ares glared from his throne angry that his sons killer had gotten off easily. "However, because of your services to Olympus, and because you didn't kill him willingly, you have instead been exiled. You are no longer allowed at either of the camps or at Olympus unless you have been granted permission by myself, Zeus, king of the Olympians. The fact that you didn't kill him willingly got you exile, and your services mean that your scent will be removed. However, you will retain your abilities." Zeus then waved his arm, and Percy disappeared. "Meeting dismissed."

Percy felt himself falling. He landed, hit the ground and groaned, before looking up and sighing. Suddenly, a voice from behind him spoke.

"Hello there Perseus. Quite a fall you must have had." The voice was calm and collected, and Percy spun around glared at the man in a suit and tie. "I understand that you might not want to do this, but I would like to invite you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. He showed Percy his badge, and asked him "What do you think?"

Percy stared at him, before he found his voice and asked "When do I start?"

 **AN: I know, I know, the classic Percy gets exiled trick, but with my own twist added to it. I hope you like this first chapter! Sorry that it's so short, hopefully the later ones will be longer. And yes, Percy is going to join S.H.I.E.L.D. So, please, Read and Review!**

 **Raven Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Raven here with a new chapter of Kraken. This chapter is going to be a bit longer, and takes place about three years later. I don't know what years the Avengers films take place, so I am going to make my own timeline. This next chapter takes place during Iron Man 2. Anyhow, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

Percy sat down and read the file that he had been given. It was going to be a frustrating assignment. He was going to be partnered with Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, who had already infiltrated, and working for Tony Stark. Natasha had been made the secretary of Pepper Potts, the new CEO of Stark Industries, and Percy had been brought in as a new personal bodyguard for Stark. Apparently they had sent his current resume, which was good enough that Stark's head of security had decided that he had to have him. He was supposed to meet Stark at the Stark Expo that day, in about 3 hours. Needless to say, Percy was pissed. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Stark was good enough at fighting that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't worried about his safety, he knew that Fury just wanted someone to keep an eye on Stark. This was emphasized by the level of detail requested in his reports. Percy was taking this assignment for two reasons. 1, he didn't want to risk getting fired, and 2, taking the assignment gave him not only the usual hazard pay bonus, but a "Stark Pay" bonus for dealing with Stark on a daily basis. He knew that bonus was pretty much his paycheck from Stark. He wasn't sure if the hazard pay was because of a risk to his safety or because Stark was just that annoying. He realized that he was about to find out.

As Percy sat there, thinking, there was a knock on the door to his office, and he called out "come in", and in walked Clint Barton.

Blonde, muscular, blue eyes, Clint was a fellow agent, and one of Percy's few true friends. Percy knew that Clint probably heard about his mission and was coming to say bye.

"Hey, Clint" Percy said casually, "I got a new mission, complete with hazard pay and stark pay, wish me luck"

"I heard" Clint said, smirking "Good luck. You're going to need it. oh, and try not to kill Stark" Percy smirked at that.

"Thanks, Clint" Percy said "and I will try to avoid killing him" Clint nodded "Good luck in your mission by the way" Percy knew that whatever it was, Clint's mission was likely to be tough.

Clint groaned "Thanks, I'm going to need it. I've been sent to watch over some object that S.H.I.E.L.D. found, something that they can't move, a hammer or something." Percy's eyes went up a notch. A hammer that couldn't be lifted? That sounds like Thor, but that wouldn't make sense, the Asgardians hadn't been seen for centuries. Clint noticed this, it seems "You think it has something to do with your people?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Percy shook his head "No, not my people, that's for sure" Thinking on it for a moment, Percy adds "Good luck. If it's what I think it is, you're really going to need it." Clint nodded and left, and Percy sat there and thought on the information Clint had given him. A hammer that no one could lift? He needed to talk to Fury about this.

* * *

Fury stared at Agent Jackson "You mean you think that the Asgardians, who haven't been seen for centuries, have visited Earth?" he asked, hoping he had misunderstood.

"Yes Sir." Agent Jackson said, frustration evident in his tone. Any other agent would have been fired for talking to the Director like that, but not Agent Jackson. He was not only an incredible field agent, he was the only one with any sort of knowledge of how the Modern Demigods worked. He was also the only one who could safely attempt to contact any of them. Demigods were a dangerous bunch, and only trusted their own. Despite what Percy said, Fury didn't trust the demigods not to harm any of his other agents if they tried to talk to them, and Percy always went with Natasha so that the Demigods didn't try to kill him. "I managed to discretely contact Annabeth Chase, who confirmed that according to the last calendar given to the Greeks before their disappearance, around now was when Thor was due to be crowned king. That wouldn't mean anything normally, but given the appearance of the hammer, that might be something to look into." Fury nodded, he knew how tough getting that piece of information must have been. Chase hated Jackson more than any other demigod did, apparently they had been dating, broke up, and Chase had then been dating the Son of Ares that Percy had been forced to kill. It seems she always believed that he did it out of spite, even though all of the evidence showed that Jackson had been forced into it by some kind of nano tech. Well, that was what got Jackson kicked out and joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and his very first mission was to destroy the facility where the nano bots were being produced. He did so flawlessly, using the plumbing from the _outside_. According to the reports, that factory is still a smoking crater. Fury wasn't sure quite how he did it, something about over heating a plasma core powering the base, but it was still impressive.

"You're dismissed, go prepare for the Expo" While Jackson left, Fury sat down and thought. This was going to be big. This was going to be really big.

 **AN: Hey guys, it's Raven. Yes, I know that Natasha had already infiltrated Stark Industries, but I am putting in Percy later because I wanted his meeting with Stark to be him watching Stark's complete and total lack of control when it comes to the public and to showing off. So yeah, Ciao!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Raven Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: Hey guys, I've finally gotten around to fixing the** **deceased diseased error, thanks everyone for your patience! Also, for those wondering, at the moment, I don't currently plan on writing Force Voltage or Storm in the Force, as I've lost interest for the moment. I will have some work on Bronze fingers done soon though.**

 **Hey Guys! Raven here! No, I'm not dead. Sorry that I have been gone for so long, school has been keeping me from updating. Before I get into this next chapter, I have some announcements and housekeeping issues I want to bring up.**

 **First of all, I want to give a shout out to Born to Sleep. They have been a huge help with this story, both in giving encouragement and in pointing out plot holes. Speaking of that, in answer to some of your questions, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was able to find him because well, it's S.H.I.E.L.D. we're talking about, so don't be surprised. I actually got the idea from the story** _ **The Demigod Project**_ **by Yellow Spider. That story, and its sequel,** _ **The Worth of the World**_ **, are both incredibly good stories that I would highly encourage reading, and is also where several of my ideas come from, including where I got the idea of the code name Kraken. As for how Percy got information from Annabeth, as well as when and where he met Clint, will be answered later on in the story. All I will say is just because Percy knows his information is coming from Annabeth, doesn't mean that Annabeth knows she is giving information to Percy. As for how long Percy has been at S.H.I.E.L.D., well, he broke up with Annabeth at 17, he got kicked out at 18, and he is about 24 now. So about 6 years. As for the Yes Sir, the disrespectful part was that he sounded exasperated like "Did you listen the first time?" kind of voice.**

 **Next, I am putting Dark Blood and Dark Influence on Hiatus until further notice. I'm really sorry, I just can't deal with them at the moment. I'm not abandoning them, not exactly, I just need some time before I can get to them. Dark Blood is going to take a while, I need time so as to correct all of the plot holes and figure out where I want the story to go, because at this point I honestly don't know. Dark Influence is going to be entirely rewritten, I have looked it over and it is just plot hole after plot hole after plot hole, the time span doesn't work, and even when I look over my notes for planning later chapters, some of the things that I established in early chapters to be able to do things later on just didn't work, mainly because of how extremely OCC doing them was. For example, Harry swore to be a "loyal servant", so that later he could use a similar ritual to what voldemort did and give Muertos a body, but Harry doesn't plan ahead like that, and even though he was angry enough to summon a demon so that he could get rid of Riddle, he wasn't going to deliberately plan to use such a dark ritual. His plan with Muertos was originally to summon a demon, have it kill voldemort, and then send it back to hell. Quite frankly even that is insanely OCC of Harry. That story is going to be heavily reworked. By the way, does anyone read these ANs? If you don't, you really should, they have all sorts of useful information about the story. And now I'm ranting, great. So yeah, sorry about the long AN. Also, while working on Kraken, fixing Dark Blood, and rewriting Dark Influence, I will also be writing a few more stories, The New DADA Professor, a PJO and HP crossover, Bronze Fingers, a prequel to The New DADA Professor, Force Voltage, a Star Wars story that will follow an OC and his war on the republic, and Storm in the Force, a prequel to Force Voltage.**

 **My projects, in order of importance**

 **School**

 **Kraken**

 **The New DADA Professor**

 **Force Voltage**

 **Dark Blood**

 **Dark Influence rewrite**

 **Bronze Fingers**

 **Storm in the Force**

 **So as you can see, my main priority is school, and it will be coming first for a while. My next priority is Kraken, because I know what I plan on doing with it. Next is my new stories, but not their prequels, note that Harry Potter is higher priority than Star Wars. then is my original HP stories, with DB over DI rewrite for various reasons. Then is my prequels. Update wise, each Saturday I will check to see if I have any completed chapters. If I do, I will update it. If you are wondering, the stories you are likely to see in the next few months are Kraken and Bronze Fingers. Force Voltage will likely not be up until sometime in December, however, if I get the first chapter done earlier I will put it up earlier. One last warning, this chapter does involve a huge time skip, mainly because I don't care for Iron Man 2. After the line break (the horizontal line), all movies before Avengers have happened. Sorry about this long AN, and now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

Percy was sitting at his computer, waiting for it to log into the chat group. While he knew that this new system was active all over the globe, he still, he expected someone to try and figure out exactly who he was. Demigods were a paranoid bunch, especially around technology. He didn't tell them the whole truth, he just said that his dad told him the signup code. His bio didn't say much, just that he was a legacy of a minor god, and that he was foreign. He ended up asking for some basic monster information to solidify his cover. Later, he began asking around for where he could get the best information. He claimed to be academic, and was put in contact with someone whose username was "Wise Girl". 'Gee, I wonder who that could be?' was all he thought at the time. Annabeth was a huge help, getting him the calendar and other small bits of information. Now, he had promised to get something for her. She had been curious about something, and he just happened to have been in the area at the time. He entered their private chat and began typing.

"You were asking if I knew what caused the explosion in that hotel in Lille?" a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, lead by Percy, had been taking out a small group that referred to itself as Ghost. They had done it, only for the information that they needed to be destroyed in an explosion caused by a grenade. That had been a huge headache, although mostly from all the paperwork

She responded immediately "Yes! Did you find anything?" He had told her that he would do his best to find out what caused it, but that it might be nothing.

"Yes. Do you remember what I told you about working for an international organization?"

"Of course I do" She replied. Percy knew she was probably feeling indignant

"Well, the organization I work for is called S.H.I.E.L.D., and recently a raid went wrong. That's all I was able to find"

There was a couple moments before she responded "ok, thanks. I would love to stay and chat, but I have some stuff to do. Bye"

Percy typed a quick bye before logging out and getting up, he had to get ready for that damned expo. He quickly put on his suit and tie, as well as the earpiece that Happy had sent him. He then got up and got ready to go to the expo. When he reached, he heard someone thing in his earpiece saying that they were leaving, come meet them at the car. He arrived just in time and sat in the front seat next to Happy, with Stark in the back. Percy nodded when Happy mentioned that the next day they were going to a subpoena the next day. He then turned and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Fury stared at the reports on his desk. A giant robot. An army of drones. An unmovable hammer. Palladium poisoning. Well then, seems the world was going to need S.H.I.E.L.D. more than ever. He stood up, walked out, and headed for the helicopter waiting to take him, Coulson, and Jackson to the _Valkyrie_. The copter lifted off and they stood there in silence until Jackson spoke up.

"Sir, where exactly are we going?" He asked, confusion and concern in his voice.

"Well Jackson, what do you know about Captain America?" Fury asked, honestly interested just what demigods say about the man.

"Captain Steve Rogers, leader of the Howling Commandos, he died when he crashed a German bomber known as the _Valkyrie_ into the ocean. Coulson is a huge fan of his." Jackson stated matter of factly.

"His parentage?" Fury asked

Jackson looked at him before saying "Completely mortal. All of his powers come from the super soldier serum."

Fury nodded before saying "Well, we found the wreck, and he is alive. We need you to help us get him out" Jackson nodded. The helicopter landed at the location, and Jackson walked over to where the Captain was lying in an ice block. He placed his hand on the ice block, and it slowly started melting until the Captain was free. He was fast asleep. Several agents came and put him on a stretcher, and took him to a helicopter, while Fury, Jackson, and Coulson returned to the Helicarrier.

 **AN: Hey guys. I figured that given how long it has been since I updated, I would give you Agent Jackson's official file. Please note that this file is the highest file that Stark will be able to get at when tries to later. Remember to R &R! And Born to Sleep, I hope that I answered most of your questions. I know I didn't answer the one about Clint, that one will be answered next chapter.**

Name: Perseus Jackson,

Code Name: Kraken

Mother: Sally Blofis nee Jackson _deceased_

Father: Classified

Step Fathers: Gabe Ugliano _deceased_ Paul Blofis _deceased_

Previous missions: Classified

Powers and Abilities: Swordsman, Enhanced Strength, Agility, Reflexes, and Durability, Dyslexic, ADHD, Control of water, limited weather control, capable of summoning earthquakes, heat resistance, limited control of some poisons, limited ice control(freezing water, melting ice, etc.).

 **-Raven Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Raven here again, and I have another chapter of Kraken waiting for you all. I hope that you all appreciate it, along with my new story The New DADA Professor. Wow, that is quite a mouthful. I would like it if you guys could maybe review a little more, because more reviews= more motivation and more motivation means faster updates. Not to mention that I would really like to hear your ideas, complaints, and compliments. It really helps me to know what you guys think about my stories. Also, I hope you guys like my idea about the demigod's chat system! I had that idea when I started writing the story, because I knew that if I wanted Percy to get information from Annabeth, it would have to be some way that is at least somewhat anonymous. Speaking of reviews, I would like to tell Shannon Rei D. Sumner that yes, Percy is the go to person about Mythology and the like because he is a demigod and he managed to remain in contact with some of them. And yes, Percy will be meeting Steve in person this chapter. That said, they aren't going to hit it off immediately. Steve and Percy are very different when you think of it, and that is going to show in their confrontations. That said, Tony doesn't particularly like Percy either. Guys, please try and review, I don't have any clue what you guys are thinking unless you review, so I don't know what you like and dislike. On that note, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

Percy sat at his desk calmly, when suddenly his phone begins to start ringing. He picked up the phone and said "Jackson here"

"We need you to come in" Coulson's voice was calm, yet Percy could hear the undertone of panic in it. He needed information, and he knew exactly how to get it.

"I'm on vacation, send Barton" Percy said. Clint would appreciate being moved out of that stupid facility in Texas.

"Barton's been compromised" Coulson replied. I guess he won't then. "We need you to meet up with Romanov and get the Big Guy"

"Coulson" Percy said, exasperated "Stark might tolerate me, but he won't let Nat anywhere near him, you know that"

"Funny, she said something similar." Coulson replied. "A jet is on its way to pick you up. I'll tell you what I told her. I've got Stark. You need to get the Big Guy" 'Damn it. They want Hulk? That is not good' Percy thought. Coulson then hung up. Percy heard the sound of a jet and stood up and left, grabbing his weapons on the way out.

* * *

Will followed the Bruce and the girl to the hut where the girl promptly disappeared out the window. "Should have asked for payment up front Bruce" He jokingly said to him.

" _For a man who is supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked an odd place to settle_ " A female voice said. A redheaded woman stepped out, as well as a man with black hair and green eyes, guns on his belt and sword at his side. Will's breathing stopped. Percy. What the hell is going on? Bruce noted his concern and followed his eyes looking at Percy and froze.

" _Avoiding stress isn't the secret_ " he said conversationally before adding "Did you bring him here to kill me?" Will froze, 'damn it' he thought 'Bruce thought I was worried about him' Will realized 'when for once I'm more worried about someone trying to kill me. The redhead looked surprised and about to respond, but Percy responded first.

"No, Solace is just surprised to see me" he said casually, as if he wasn't guilty of murder of one of his comrades. "Long time no see, huh Will?"

Will snarled "And I wish it had been even longer. What do you want?"

Percy glared at him and said "An object with the potential capability to destroy the planet has been stolen. We need Dr. Banner to help us find it." he paused "If you promise to stay out of the way, you can come with us under the precedent of helping to prevent Banner from hulking out."

Will froze, the offer was to good to be true. There had to be a catch "What's the catch?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't anything big.

Percy smirked "You will be in a location that is best classified as a military base, and as such would have to follow protocol. For example, you would need an escort unless you managed to get an idea that gave you permission to wander certain areas." Seems reasonable, he thought, and he turned to Bruce and nodded.

"We accept" Bruce said, and then the two of them followed the agents to a jet.

* * *

The craft landed, and Percy walked down and stood and watched as Will Solace and Bruce Banner walked down. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base of operations." He said proudly. Will, who had been walking down, froze.

"You're Kraken" he said calmly. Percy froze. So Annabeth and spoken about him? Not a surprise. Chase had always been a tough person to try and figure out. He was surprised Will made the connection though.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, wondering just who Will thought was right.

"It makes so much sense. Who else could it be? Kraken, a monster of the sea, how fitting. That's what you are, isn't it? It's your fault that Zarend is dead. I don't care what they say, you are Percy freaking Jackson, you were one of the most powerful of us. If anyone could fight off those damned things, it would be you. But wait, you only managed to fry them after you killed Damocles. It's your fault he's dead, and Nico is your fault as well!"

"What happened to him?"

"As if you don't know, Monster!"

"What happened to him?"

"He's in the infirmary, been there since you left, your treason tore him apart, he's in a coma" Will cried out, tears and anger in his eyes

"Enough" Natasha stepped out of the quinjet. "Solace, while I understand your anger, you are allowed here only if you don't cause trouble. I would hate to have to send you home" She looked like she wanted to say something to Percy, only for a new quinjet to land, and Coulson and Rogers stepped out. She turned to them, and addressed Coulson.

"You're needed inside. Jackson found the need to bring in a stray, so you have to fill out the paperwork."

Coulson sighed "Now? Not really the best of times. Besides, where did he even find a stray? Not really place to find them in Calcutta, huh?"

Percy sighed and stepped in "Yes, actually, you can find them in Calcutta. And it isn't a recruit. He came attached to Banner, wouldn't come without him, not that he would let him. Besides, he's an old friend" Percy made sure to say that last part in that way that let Coulson know they were dealing with a demigod.

"Noted. So should I place his quarters next to Banner's than?" Percy nodded, and Coulson headed in to deal with all of that. Percy then turned to Rogers.

"Captain" he said, hoping, that his voice didn't hold vestiges from the anger that he had been about to release on Solace. Now that he thought about it, it occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, he should have done that before talking to his direct superior. Oh well. "Good to see you. I'm Agent Jackson of S.H.I.E.L.D." Rogers nodded, to him as well as to Banner and Solace when they introduced themselves. Suddenly the alarms started going off, they were about to lift off.

"Might want to step inside boys, the air is about to get thin" Natasha said curtly, more for the benefit of Solace, Banner, and Rogers than for Percy. Percy was fine with that, quite frankly, he would happily jump off the boat, even after all this time he didn't like flying, and preferred when the Helicarrier was in the water. He vaguely listened to conversation between Banner and Rogers.

" _This is a submarine?"_ No Rogers, she said thin, not inaccessible for humans. Plus, didn't he see them buckling down the quinjets? Did he really think those things would just sit on top while this thing went under water?

" _they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?_ " No Banner, we would rather not, for the same reasons as you I presume. Percy noticed Solace suddenly get tense, realising the danger. Fortunately, they weren't going underwater. " _Oh, this is much worse_ " So the fans were visible now. Interesting. Percy and the others followed Natasha inside.

* * *

Percy sat there and listened as Director Fury spoke to Banner about something to do with finding the cube, and then Banner and Solace were lead to a lab with " _all the new toy_ s". A couple minutes later, Rogers and Percy were ordered to go with Natasha and take out Loki.

 **AN: So, what do you guys think? The next chapter of Kraken is going to take a while, I'm not sure how exactly to run a fight scene, so it might be a couple weeks. DADA Professor will get a couple of chapters in the meantime, and Force Voltage's first chapter should be out sometime within the next two weeks. Anything italicised is a direct quote from the movie. I did change some of them slightly, the changed quotes all directly relate to either Percy or Will. The changed quotes are not italicised. For example, Natasha goes to Bruce's home alone, so there is no "bring him to kill me" Although there is an army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside, that's not the point. Most of the story is going to be from Percy's point of view, 3rd person. Any other POV will be to allow you guys to see what they are thinking. Also, sorry about what I did to Nico, I just needed to remove him from the story. Please don't kill me! Nico is not dead, he's just been indisposed for the last 6 years. Nico will show up later in this story, in fact, he is going to be really important. So, anyway, read and review.**

 **Raven Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Raven here. Here is the next chapter of Kraken. Sorry by the way if the fight scene is bad, I really don't know how to write them. Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

Natasha, Percy, Rogers, and a copilot were all flying off towards Germany, where Loki was waiting for them. Percy stared outside and watched as they approached. They heard Loki speaking to a crowd of kneeling people that had one old man standing in the middle. Something about looking to your elders and being examples and things like that. Percy didn't quite get it until Loki moved to fire on the man, and before he could do anything, Rogers jumped off the quinjet and landed in front of him, shield protecting the old man.

"Of all the" Percy shouted out, ignoring the Captain's comments about the last time he was in Germany. He turned to Natasha right after she gave Loki an order of some kind or another and told her "I'm going in" he then jumped off, just in time, because Loki fired on the quinjet. His landing did make Loki pause though.

"Ah, the demigod. The fallen hero, the child of the sea, the holder of the sky." Loki stopped a second and smiled "They told tales of your glory on Asgard, even that you fought and beat Ares at the age of twelve. Perhaps we should put that to the test?"

Percy smiled and drew his sword "It would be my pleasure" Then the two charged at each other.

The battle was a blur for Percy, jumping, dodging, deflecting energy blasts, neither he nor Loki could gain an advantage. The captain, when he tried to help, often just got in the way, until suddenly AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill started playing, and Stark arrived out of nowhere and blasted Loki. Percy watched as Loki surrendered, before Stark turned and glared at him. "Jackson"

"Stark"  
"Interesting that you came in. Surprised you never showed your abilities when you were at my place, spying for Fury" Stark must have been given his file.

"There was no need to use those abilities. As for why I came in, one of my friends had his mind taken over by this one" He nodded his head towards Loki as he said that.

"Oh, so I don't get to see Natasha?"

"No, she's in the jet. Different friend."  
"So, who the hell is your dad? And why is that information classified?" Yeah, definitely saw his file.

"At the moment, my dad is classified. As is the reason that it is classified. I suspect you will find out eventually" Stark didn't look pleased at this statement. Then again, he wasn't supposed too.

"Come, we need to get Loki to the helicarrier" With that, the group got on the quinjet and left.

 **AN: Hey guys, so here is the fifth chapter of Kraken. I have several chapters written, and will be posting them all now, just letting you guys know.. I know this chapter is short, but some of the later ones will be longer. Thor shows up next chapter, which will be fun. I do have some review questions to answer. To Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, I do understand your point about more detail, but there is a reason that some things are missed. One, the story is told pretty much entirely from Percy's POV, and he doesn't pay much attention to conversations others are having, especially if they go over his head. Two, I want to avoid taking quotes from the movie as much as possible, partly because I want to make this my story, partly because if I take quotes from the movie, I then have to get them exactly right, which is a hassle. So yeah. Also, to Born To Sleep, glad that you liked the bit about Percy's thoughts with Rogers and Banner. Part of why that is in there is to show Percy's sarcastic side. I'm working on something so as to separate Percy's mental speech from the narration, but the way I'm writing the story makes that hard, because so often the two just flow together. If you have any suggestions, PM me. And to Guest, if what you're trying to say is that Fury was there when Percy fell, he wasn't, that was just a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that Fury sent out. Fury does know what happened of course. If you're wondering why, for now, just remember that this is S.H.I.E.L.D. we're talking about. If that's not what you were saying, then please explain a little better so I can understand it better. So, read and review, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Raven out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Yes, it's me, Raven, with a new chapter of Kraken for you. Thor is going to show up this chapter. Also, I have a new system for separating thoughts, quotes, speaking, and other languages, tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. I don't now, I didn't in the past, and I never will. Get used to it.**

"Speaking"

"Movie Quotes"

" _Ancient Greek_ "

'Thoughts'

They began the flight back, Percy listened as Rogers and Stark began bantering back and forth before Stark turned to him, annoyed. "Spill"

"I'm sorry, what now Stark?"  
"Your file claims you have incredible powers, powers that you didn't use during this battle or at Stark Industries. Every mission that even mentions your name is more heavily classified than the blueprints to a helicarrier. You've had two step-fathers, both of whom are dead, your mom is dead, your dad's name is classified about as heavily as your missions, and Reindeer Games over here seems to know you. He called you the son of the sea, the holder of the sky, and the fallen hero, which doesn't make sense. Who are you?"

"A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Beyond that? Classified" Suddenly thunder rumbles, and Percy freezes. He notices Loki tensed up incredibly. 'Damn it, Thor was the god of thunder, wasn't he? And Loki's brother. Not good, not at all'  
Rogers noticed that Loki was uncomfortable and said "What's wrong? Big man like you, afraid of a little thunder?"

Loki looked Rogers dead in the eye and said "I'm not fond of what follows" He took a deep breath and glared. "Although, Jackson doesn't seem a fan of it either" Before anyone could say something, there was a clang, the door opened, and Thor stepped inside. He threw his hammer at Stark, grabbed Loki, and flew off.

"Another Asgarian?" Rogers asked. "Is he friendly?"

Starks reply was simple "Doesn't matter. If he kills Loki or frees him, the Tesseract is lost"

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." Percy sighed. Like that ever worked.

After Stark jumped off, Rogers grabbed a parachute and started putting it on when Natasha interrupted him. "I'd sit this one out, Cap"

"I don't see how I can"

"These guys come from Legends, they're basically Gods"  
"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." With that he jumped. Once again, Percy sighed.

"I'm going to have to go stop that, aren't I?"

"Good luck Jackson. Stark wanted to see your powers? Show him them." Percy turned, and jumped, concentrating and forcing the rain to form wings on his back that he then formed into solid ice as he flew towards Stark, passing an incredulous Rogers on the way.

* * *

As Percy landed, he heard Stark say "Tourist" 'Bad move, Stark, Bad move.' Thor promptly threw his hammer at him, again, and Stark flew backwards. Thor moved to pursue, but Percy had other plans.

" _Hey, Thunder Head!_ " He shouted, hoping that Thor spoke Ancient Greek. Sure enough, Thor turned, before snarling at him.

"Jackson. Does Poseidon have a message for me? If not, stay out of my way"

"I have a different plan, Thor. Surrender, come with us, and allow us to deal with Loki"

"So the stories are true. You are a traitor. In that case, I see no reason not to smite you where you stand." Stark got up, and looked confused, before Thor summoned lightning into his hammer, and then blasted it at Percy. Before it could hit, however, Percy solidified all of the water in front of him into a shield of ice. The lightning shattered the ice, which Percy then melted before it could hit him. Percy glared at him.

"I will give you one warning, Thor. I am the son of the Sea and the Earthshaker. Do not try my patience" To prove his point, Percy stomped his foot. Hard. The whole area began to shake from the force of it. Stark lost his footing, Thor nearly did, and Steve slipped from parachute just after.

"If you say so, fallen hero. But if you betray us, I will kill you without a second thought."

"I would expect nothing less. Now let's go retrieve Loki."

* * *

They landed on the helicarrier and went to the bridge, Percy walked over and sat down in a chair, watching as Fury interrogated Loki. Percy smirked. "Tell me if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Priceless. Rogers began asking about what Loki's plan was, and they argued for a few moments before Stark asked "So, who are you Jackson? Explain"

Will Solace spoke up. "He's a demigod. And the biggest traitor we have ever had."

"What did he do?"  
"I killed one" Percy had had enough. Better tell them himself than here it from someone more, biased.

Rogers seemed surprised "Why?"

"Didn't have a choice" This didn't seem to please Rogers.

"We always have a choice. Why did you do it?"

"Nanites. There were nanites in my blood that controlled me. Forced me to kill him. My powers ended up burning them out when I attacked a second one, and the rest tried to stop me."

Rogers didn't seem happy, but Stark nodded, understanding what Percy was saying "You say tried to stop you. What happened?"

Percy stared off, remembering that day and trying to figure how best to explain. "The first demigod they had me kill wasn't overly powerful. He was good with a blade, but he didn't have much else. The nanites managed to force me to kill him easily enough, quick duel, but not much more. With my second target, not only was I fighting off most of the demigods in the area, but the one I targeted was one of the most powerful in the area. I ended up using my powers quite a lot, and the blast I ended up creating literally wiped them out of my system. The blast also knocked back a couple of Demigods, knocking out my cousin Nico in the process."

"Your treason literally tore him apart, and that blast ended up tearing his arm. We had to replace it with a bronze one, the damage was so severe. And he hasn't woken up from his coma. He's been in it for 6 years." 'Damn it, that's not good.'

" _You have my condolences. Nico was my cousin, and one of my best friends. We both know that I would never have done that if I was in control_ "

" _And how do I know that you are in control now?_ "

"Because the facility where they were making the nanites is a smoking crater, and I had S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists look me over several times to be sure. I destroyed the nanite facility myself." Will nodded, and suddenly, Thor spoke up.

"We should search for and find the tesseract."  
"I'm on it" Stark said, while he looked towards Rogers, who nodded, stood up, and walked out of the room. Stark stood as well, and took Banner with him towards the lab. Thor left, and Natasha headed towards the detention block. Percy decided to follow Rogers. He wanted to see what the man was up to. What the two of them found was a huge surprise.

 **AN: So, yeah, cliffhanger! That was on purpose. You'll understand next chapter, once it comes out. Sorry about what I did to Nico, it does have a purpose in the story though. I'm surprised nobody has yet to ask what happened to Sally and Paul. Yes, I did change around the forest scene, and now the others have seen what Percy is capable of. Thor understands Ancient Greek because he would have needed it for meetings with the Olympians. So, please, read and review. Seriously, please review, I need more people telling me what I'm doing wrong, as well as what I'm doing right.**

 **Raven out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's Raven, with another chapter of Kraken waiting for you to read. Not much to say beyond, give it a read!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I don't own the Avengers**

"Speaking"  
"Movie Quotes"

" _Ancient Greek_ "

'Thouhts'

Percy marched back, Rogers following behind him, he actually seemed scared of him. Percy didn't care. He just wanted to give Fury a piece of his mind. Fury was saying something when Percy walked in and slammed down the report he had took on the table. "Fury, when I gave you some of my DNA, it was with the understanding that it was to be used for relations tests only. Not cloning." His voice was deathly calm, and Natasha's hands were edging towards the weapons on her belt, even though both of them knew that if it came down to a fight between them, Percy would always win. "So why the Hell is there one in Lab 3?"

Solace's expression was murder, and he looked ready to kill when Fury spoke up "Would it help, Agent Jackson, if I said that it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. that did make that?"

"Maybe." Percy's voice clearly said , Keep Talking.

"It was found during a raid on an A.I.M. base."  
"A.I.M.?"

"The same group that developed the nanites."  
"Who exactly are they?"

"They're a think tank, lead by Aldrich Killian, called Advanced Idea Mechanics, or A.I.M. From what I understand, they take a lot of shady projects from a lot of shady people, usually development of things. They themselves don't perform very many illegal acts, but they do provide the tools for others to do so."

"How were you legally able to take that thing?"

"Mainly because they didn't get a hold of your DNA legally. That was enough for us to get jurisdiction."  
"Do you know how they got my DNA?"

"Based on the information that we got from the files that we read, when you were captured and the nanites implanted in you, they took a sample of your DNA. This was given to A.I.M., who used it to make the clone." Percy nodded and read through the S.H.I.E.L.D. files. It was pretty clear that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't quite sure what to do with this thing. They wanted to wake it up, but they didn't quite know how it would react. With Loki running around, they didn't want another loose cannon. His DNA had been taken purely so they could match it up and confirm their suspicions. It had been at the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility before it had been evacuated with the rest of the Phase 2 equipment. Percy's eyes widened when he saw what classification the council had given the clone.

"Phase 3, huh?" Fury sighed. 'I bet he didn't want to give me these documents until after they woke it up, probably so I could either train it, or capture it if turned hostile.'

"Not my idea; and something that I would rather avoid" Percy nodded again before reading through the files on the clone, vaguely hearing the Avengers arguing with Fury. Suddenly there was a beeping, and they prepared to go get the tesseract, only for there to be a massive explosion that rocked the helicarrier. Percy turned to Fury, who was bellowing into his radio.

"What's going on?"

"Sir we are under attack. And we lost contact with the capsule containing Phase 3."

 **AN: I love cliffhangers too much for my own good. Did you guys think that this scene was going to be about Phase 2 and all that? No, Percy's known about that for a while now, and he had his discussion with Fury about it on his own. "The Avengers arguing with Fury" is mostly the scene from the film. So, what do you guys think of Phase 3? I know that A.I.M. doesn't have that kind of operation in the films or the comics, but bear with me here, I do have a plan. So, read and review!**

 **Raven out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Raven here. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

"Talking"

" _Ancient Greek_ "

"Movie Quotes"

'Thoughts'

Percy looked at Fury, who nodded before Percy ran off, hoping to intercept the clone before it did any real damage. Before he could reach the lab, the pipes all exploded, and Percy froze. The clone stood there calmly, waiting for him.

" _Hello_ " 'Maybe he doesn't intend any harm. Only one way to find out.'

" _Percy Jackson. I have been waiting for you._ " Phase 3 reached his hand out and the water sent one of the broken pipes straight to his hand, which he brandished at Percy. 'Ok, maybe not.'

" _This doesn't have to go this way_ "

" _I think it does. The Trickster has shown me the light. When he conquers Midgard, I will be his right hand. And all I have to do is kill you_." Then he struck.

Percy drew his sword and blocked. The clone was skilled, yet Percy a tad more skillful. The only reason that Phase 3 wasn't dead yet was because Percy was doing everything in his power not to kill. Even though he was the result of genetic engineering, he was still a demigod, and Percy absolutely refused to kill one more demigod. And there lay the problem, because Percy wasn't skilled enough to block the clone's strikes and fight back in a nonlethal way. Percy faltered for a half a second when he heard Natasha say that she was going to fight Clint. Phase 3 took advantage and pushed forward, kicking him into a wall and looming over him, about to bash his brains in with that pipe, when suddenly, a shield slammed into him, knocking him out. Percy turned to Rogers and nodded, and the two of them got up and headed for the bridge.

* * *

"Coulson is still alive, but barely." Percy said, trying to keep himself calm. "The machines are breathing for him, and are literally the only reason he isn't dead yet."  
"I don't understand why you're telling me this" Will Solace said, coldly glaring at him. "Am I supposed to care?"  
"Solace, listen to me.."

"Why should I? You killed one of my friends, put my boyfriend into a coma for the past 6 years, another one of my friends was shot at and literally jumped ship. And yet you want me to come and save your friend, someone I don't even know? I don't help traitors"

"Will.." Wrong thing to say

Solace turned and slammed Percy into a wall. "You don't have the right to use my first name. Not after what you did to Nico, Bruce, or Damocles. You apologized for Nico, but never for Damocles. Why?"  
"I'm sorry, about all that has happened, and for not apologizing about Damocles earlier. Please heal Coulson"

"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't, you're no better than I was. In fact, you're much, much worse" Will snarled before turning to Fury.  
"Where's the medbay?"

"Agent Romanov, please escort Solace to the medbay. You can visit Barton while you're there." Natasha nodded towards Fury before she walked off towards the medbay, Will following behind her. Percy turned towards Fury next.

"Sir, what do we do about the Clone?"

"We have a physciatrist look him over. From what you said, Loki visited him in his sleep. Once we can be sure he isn't a danger, we can send it to that camp for them to train him."

"Sir, is that a good idea?"  
"He will be there during the summer months for them to watch over, during the rest of the year he will be watched by S.H.I.E.L.D." Suddenly, Rogers grabbed him and he nodded

"Well, I'm off, Director."

"Good luck, Kraken"

 **AN: Here you have it. Sorry for those of you who wanted to see Percy v.s. Hulk, I figured that it would be more interesting if he faced off against his clone. Phase 3 will return, don't worry. Next chapter is the Battle of New York. So, please, read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Raven here, another chapter of Kraken here. This chapter is going to be interesting. Battle of New York. Of course, with a few twists. So, on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Avengers.**

"Speaking"  
" _Ancient Greek_ "

"Movie Quotes"

'Thoughts'

The battle was incredible, and Percy was loving every second of it. He had drawn his sword, and was slashing through Chitauri after Chitauri. Every time one of the things screamed, it just made his his blood move faster. He reached out, and a nearby fire hydrant exploded, before the water flew towards a group of Chitauri in the form of spikes that he froze just before impact, taking them all out. Then he laughed, Rogers looking at him in concern. He looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about me" Natasha slid over and glanced over.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself"  
Enjoying myself? Nat, I haven't had this much fun since that incident in Budapest. It's rather similar, isn't it?"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently" Clint said

"Eh, don't worry." Just then, Banner came up on some motorcycle.

"So, this all seems, horrible" He said calmly.

"I've seen worse" Percy wasn't sure if Natasha was joking or not.

Banner seemed ashamed "I'm sorry"

"No, we could use a little worse" 'Huh? Oh right, the Hulk'

"Stark, we got him" Rogers said into the comms.

"Banner?" Stark's voice crackled over said comms

"Just like you said"

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you" He turned the corner, followed by one of those huge Leviathans.

"I don't see how that's a party" Percy privately agreed with Natasha. Banner started to walk towards the thing.

"Doctor Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

"That's my secret Captain" Banner turned and winkedd at them "I'm always angry" Then he turned into the Hulk, and slammed his fist into the Leviathan, forcing it onto the ground and it's body flying up into the air. Stark fired a missile that exploded against the thing's flesh, and it exploded. Percy smirked and stood in the circle with the other Avengers, facing the Chitauri Army. Or what was left of it. Suddenly, Natasha spoke up.

"Guys" They all turned to see a whole lot more of the things approaching.  
"Call it Captain" 'Oh, I don't have any skills in that area?'

"All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas" They flew off

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor nodded, and flew off.

Rogers turned to Natasha "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?" Hulk turned towards him "Smash" The Hulk leaped off into battle.

"And me, Captain?"  
"Your job is hardest. I want you to make your way to Loki, pull him from play, but leave him alive. Any Chitauri or Leviathan that gets in your way, take it out, Permanently." Percy nodded and turned, leapt up, and grabbed onto the back of one of the Chariots, and climbed up, before slashing off the head of Chitauri piloting it.. He then crashed it into the head of a Leviathan, killing it, before he jumped onto the back of another Leviathan. When he landed on the back of it's head, he slammed his hand down with extreme force, and it made some sort of screaming noise as the light in its eyes disappeared, and he then leaped onto another Chariot. He and it crashed onto the roof of a building. He prepared to jump for another one when he slammed into a wall. He groaned, and looked up, and Phase 3 stood there, blade in hand, pointing it straight at Percy.

 **AN: I bet none of you expected that! Tell me what you think.**

 **Raven out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Raven here, with another chapter of Kraken. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. I only own a computer, Phase 3, and any other OCs I have.**

"Talking"  
" _Ancient Greek_ "

"Movie Quotes"

'Thoughts'

Percy stared up at Phase 3, at those green orbs filled with hate, a sword in hand. " _How?_ "

The clone laughed, a cold, terrifying sound. " _The same way I escaped before. I dropped into the ocean and came towards here, knowing what my lord requests of me._ "

" _What is that?_ "  
" _Your death_ " He slashed down at Percy with force, only for an explosion to knock him back. A Chitauri Chariot had crashed into the roof of the building, and Percy leaped up and attacked. Phase 3 reacted quickly, and the two of them fought back and forth, exchanging blow after blow. Neither of them could gain the upper hand. Percy had long let go of restraints, but Phase 3 was proving to be just as good as he was.

" _Why serve Loki, Brother?_ "

" _Because he has promised me the world. Midgard is but the first step. Next we will conquer Asgard, then the remaining Nine Realms, then the worlds beyond._ "

" _Not if I have any chance to stop you_ "  
" _Join us Brother. Together we can bring down the foolish Olympians, and rule the world the way it was meant to be ruled_ "

"Never. I will die before I see you or Loki ruling this world."  
" _If you insist, Brother._ " Phase 3 and Percy kept on fighting back and forth.

"Jackson, Loki is wreaking havoc on the streets. Where are you?"

"Stark, I'm kind of busy trying to avoid being killed by Phase 3"

"I'm on it" Moments after Clint said that, an arrow headed straight for Phase 3. He caught it, starred at it for a moment, and then it literally exploded in his face. He flew backwards, into a wall, and fell unconscious. Percy turned, saw Loki's chariot fly past him, and he leaped onto the back of it, with Loki. Loki turned and glared at him.

"So, it would seem that the clone couldn't kill you. Very well, I will." He swung his sceptre at Percy, which he deflected with his sword.

"I'm going to tell you what I tell most people when they say that they plan on killing me. Please take a number. The line starts back there, with Ares, Medusa, Hades, the Furies, Hellhounds, Kronos, Echidna, Zeus, Luke, Kronos, Procrustes, and a chimera." Percy said calmly, listing off everything that tried to kill him during his first quest. Or everything that he remembered, at least. "Just know that none of them have succeeded, and they started trying when I was twelve." The two of them continued fighting on the back of the chariot, until suddenly, Percy grabbed him and leaped, and the two of them crashed into Stark Tower, followed by Hulk. Loki glared at him.

"Enough! You are, all of you of you, beneath me! I am a GOD you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" He didn't get a chance to finish, because Hulk grabbed him and slammed him into the floor several times. When he finally let go, he said something so funny that Percy burst out laughing.  
"PUNY GOD." He then stomped off, Percy following behind, while Loki groaned in pain.

The fighting continued, when Percy reached the ground again, he just fought and fought. He heard an energy blast and turned only for the energy blast to be deflected by Rogers's thrown shield, which then bounced off the wall for Rogers to catch it.  
"Thanks. But how did you find me?"  
Rogers gestured to the carnage behind him, in particular, the bodies on the ground. "Easy. I just followed the corpses." Suddenly, Natasha's voice crackled over the comms.

"Guys! I can close the portal!"

"Close it!" Captain said quickly

"Wait! We have a nuke coming in quick. I'm going to put it through there." Next thing that happened was Stark flying through the portal holding the nuke. Then all the Chitauri stopped moving, and Stark flew through the portal. Percy grinned.

"Natasha, close the portal." Natasha closed the portal, and Hulk caught Stark and landed on the ground and they woke him up. Percy listened to them talking about getting Loki.  
"Guys, I'm going to go deal with something quick. Meet you at the tower." They nodded and he walked off.

* * *

Percy walked over to Phase 3, his expression blank as he stared at the clone that was lying on the ground eyes closed, groaning. " _Did you really think that I would let you get away?_ "

Phase 3's eyes burst open and he looked up and stared at him. " _Oh no. Please, have mercy._ "

Percy grabbed his clone by the scruff of his neck. " _The day that happens is the day that the Olympians apologize for their actions. Trust me, they never will. S.H.I.E.L.D. will deal with you now._ " suddenly there was a flash of light and a new voice spoke.

" _Either way, he will be left in our custody, Sea Spawn._ " Percy looked up, and he stared at the 14 thrones that surrounded him. 'The Olympians. Well than, if they want war, they can get it.'

 **AN: So, another cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Find out soon, for now, read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Raven here, with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own the Avengers.**

"Speaking"  
" _Ancient Greek_ "

'Thoughts'

Percy stared up at the 14 giant beings sitting in thrones around him, Phase 3 struggling in his grip. " _You will be? And on whose authority?_ " There were gasps from around the room, whether from his disobedience or his speaking Ancient Greek, Percy was sure.

"That would be mine" Zeus spoke up. "We will also be taking custody of the Asgardian known as Loki."

" _I don't think so_ "

"Really? And what makes you say that?"

" _As you know, my superiors have access to weapons beyond what you know. We are allied with the Crown Prince of Asgard. If you attempt to take custody of either, you will have War with both Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D._ " Then he paused and added. " _And my alliance is with S.H.I.E.L.D., not Olympus_ " There were gasps all around. Clearly none of them thought this would happen. " _Any questions?_ "

"You believe that we will just take this lying down? This, creature, is a demigod. He will face Olympian justice." Percy was surprised at the fact that Zeus had picked up on the custom that Percy was using, but that didn't matter.

" _His crimes are against S.H.I.E.L.D. and Asgard, not Olympus. There is no reason for him to be in your custody._ " Zeus sighed for a moment and then said

"Very well. But be warned Jackson. You are to inform your superiors that we will be sending a demigod to represent Olympus to them. They are also to release Will Solace"  
"Will Solace is present of his own free will. He will naturally be allowed to leave if he wishes. If he wishes to stay with Dr. Banner that will also be allowed. The information about a representative will be conveyed under one condition."  
"What is the is condition, Jackson?"  
"Nico Di Angelo is to be healed and free to do as he wishes, for example, free to seek out Will Solace."  
"Naturally. It will be done. Apollo, head down to Camp Half-Blood to heal Solace. Dionysus, Athena, you two will stay so we can discuss the representatives to S.H.I.E.L.D. The rest of you are dismissed. Agent Jackson, you are dismissed as well. You are free to take your prisoner with you"

Percy bowed, "Thank you, Lord Zeus" he then turned and left, Phase 3 following him, terrified.

* * *

In the elevator, Percy called Fury. It rang twice before being picked up. "Agent Jackson, what is your status?"  
"I have Phase 3 with me. The Olympians say hello. Please inform Solace that Apollo is healing Di Angelo as we speak. The Olympians are also going to be sending a demigod to represent him."  
"Very well. Take the rest of the day to spend with the Avengers. Or anyone else, if you like. There are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting for you at the Empire State Building. Our sensors picked up Olympian energy and we sent them there immediately."

"Thank you sir. Phase 3 will be given to them for containment." He then hung up the phone and turned to Phase 3. "Sorry about this. Actually, not really."  
"Sorry about what?" Phase 3's panicked voice said before Percy pinched a nerve cluster under his neck and the clone was out like a light. They walked out of the elevator and he handed Phase 3 over before walking over to his motorcycle, that they had been kind enough to bring over. He leaned down and texted Natasha, saying "Have fun. I can't turn up to your celebrations at where ever, I have a prior commitment that I can actually do now." he smirked at Natasha's reply of "Have fun" with a smile emoji and climbed on the back of his motorcycle and revving it up while calling someone. Contrary to what Clint always said, Percy technically wasn't single. He had met someone majoring in political science, and the two had been talking and he asked if she wanted to meet up for lunch on this day, and then he had to cancel because of Loki. Fortunately, it was just past noon. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. Sure enough, she did before the second ring.

"Hey Darcy, remember those plans we had for today? The ones that I had to cancel because of work? I just finished up and my boss gave me the rest of the day off. You want to go ahead and meet up? Yes, I am aware that it is two o'clock. Yes, I can see the city is slightly, broken, driving in this is a pain, I tell you. No, I technically can't confirm that I was directly involved. Yes, I met Captain America, I can get his autograph to you on Saturday if you want. Sure, I'll pick you up at your place." He smiled as she hung up. Today was going to be fun. It would be nice to have someone to talk to beyond super assassins. Then again, knowing Darcy, he wouldn't get much chance to talk, but he didn't mind that. He didn't mind that at all.

 **AN: So, another chapter. Who do you guys think the Olympians will choose to be the representative to S.H.I.E.L.D.? I can tell you two things. It isn't Will, Nico, or any demigod who is dead in my story or the canon. Will and Nico will be spending lots of time around the Avengers though. Shout out to anyone who guesses correctly. Also, what do you guys think of Darcy? The Percy/Darcy is something that came to me from Yellow Spider's Worth of the World, sequel to his story the Demigod Project. If you haven't read his stories yet, go do that now. You will likely see many parallels between that story and mine, I got a lot of ideas by toying with various facts in his story. So, read and review!**

 **Raven out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Raven, another chapter of Kraken for you. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. I don't own Deadpool either. Also, the flashback in this chapter is going to have some similarities to parts of Yellow Spider's** _ **Demigod Project**_ **and** _ **Worth of the World**_ **. Which, by the way, if you haven't read yet, you need to go and read now!**

"Speaking"

" _Ancient Greek_ "  
'Thoughts'

Percy watched as Darcy picked up her burger and ate it. 'As beautiful as ever. How the hell did I ever get this lucky?' He remembered that story.

Flashback

Percy was driving his cycle thinking about the assignment that he just completed. Thawing out Captain America. Why they had him do it was simple. It was the safest way. Just have all the ice melt without heat, lasers, vaporization or other techniques. It was raining, and Percy suddenly started to swerve into his favorite burger place and accidentally spilled water over a brunette who was standing nearby. She was soaked. Percy parked and ran over to her. "Sorry about that! You okay?" She looked him over for a couple of moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You heading in?" He nodded, and followed her in. He quickly ordered himself a burger before turning to her.

"So, do you have a name? Or should I just call you 'The Idiot who soaked me with water'?"

"Percy Jackson" The server came out with his meal. The brunette took the meal and walked over and sat in a booth. Percy, feeling out of his depth, walked over and sat across from her.

"Darcy Lewis" Darcy took a bite out of his burger, and then smiled at his expression. "What? You soaked me to the bone. Not much of a better way of repaying me, is there now?"

Percy smiled, the first smile that he had made in the month since his mother had died. "I don't know. We just might have to meet up some more before I feel as if I have repaid. My family took debts very seriously." She had smiled at this, and it just made Percy happier 'Finally, I've done something right.' They exchanged phone numbers that day, and had been seeing each other for the past few months.

End Flashback

"So, Percy, what did you do this time?" The smile on Darcy's face was the best thing he had seen in a long while.  
"Me? What makes you think I did anything?"

"Percy, you came back to our apartment covered in blood after a mission where you were enjoying your cover so much that you didn't listen when Natasha told you to hightail it in Budapest. Clint had to tranquilize you to get you out of there"  
"I liked that mission. Who knew pretending to be a mercenary could be so much fun?"

Darcy snorted, but there was a smile on her face "What was the stupid code name that you came up with again?"  
"Deadpool"

"Why am I not surprised. Given your dad."

"Haha." Just then, his phone rang. The number was listed as Total Idiot.

"Sorry Darcy, I have to take this call" She sighed and nodded.

"Jackson here"

"Quit with all of that Percy" Tony's voice came out the other end. "Come and join us!"

"Stark"

"Yes?"  
"Did I say you can call me Percy?"

"Can I?"  
"Fine, Tony"

"Okay. So where are you?"

"On a date with my girlfriend." It took Percy a moment before he realised Stark put him on speaker phone. 'Damn it'

"Is it Darcy?" Natasha said quietly.

"Yes Nat."

"You told me there wasn't anything between you two!"

"I lied. Romanoff, I'm a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Get used to it."  
"So that explains why you point blank refused to go any clubs for the last few months. Scared she would see you?"  
"No, I just didn't want to run into Hill"

"Hill?"

"Ask her. I'm on a date. Bye guys." Darcy looked at him curiously.

"Hill?"

"My boss. She is going to kill me when she finds out I told Clint about that."

"So, what happened to New York?" Percy smirked at her. 'Should I?'

"Classified" Darcy glared at him. 'Oops. Hope the couch is comfy'

* * *

Percy was barely awake the next day as he sat in his office, typing reports up. The couch was not comfy, and Percy decided right then and there that he was going to ask Fury just how much was classified. Hopefully that would appease Darcy. He then looked up and realised that Hill was staring at him. 'I'm dead'.

"Hello Hill"

"Jackson"

"Look Hill, I don't know what I did to upset you, but"

"Don't waste your breath, Stark sent me a transcript of the call."  
"Look, I didn't mean to say that it just.."

"Slipped out?"

"Yeah"

"You know, that's not actually what I'm upset about." 'Wait, what?'

"Jackson, do you trust S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
"Yes, I do."

"There a reason that you didn't mention you were dating Darcy Lewis?"

"Never came up"

"Fury wants to talk to you. Take this before you go." She handed him a coffee.

"Thanks Hill."  
"No problem. Look, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"He asked."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"I'm going to go see Fury before he explodes, send me a memo telling everything he said, and I'll send you a report telling you what to do"  
"Thanks Jackson"

"No problem. I'm off" With that, Percy ran towards Fury's office. He ran into the room and started to speak "Director you wanted to see me..." Then he froze. Director Fury was sitting behind his desk. He turned to Percy.

"Agent Jackson, allow me to introduce you to the representative sent by the Olympians. I believe you two have already met."

Standing next to the desk, was Annabeth Chase.

 **AN: Well than. Look who it is. So, what happens next? Who asked Hill, and what did he ask? Find out soon.**

 **Raven out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Raven here. Another chapter of Kraken waiting for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own the Avengers.**

"Speaking"  
" _Ancient Greek_ "

'Thoughts'

Percy stared at Annabeth for a moment before he nodded, forcing himself to keep a professional attitude. He then turned to Fury "Is there a reason you are introducing me to her?"  
"She is the representative of the Olympians. She needed to bunk with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and it was decided that she would bunk with you."  
"That's not going to work"  
"And why is that? And don't tell me because of the event that happened 6 years ago."  
"No, it isn't that, although that will be a problem as well."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I have a girlfriend, who is staying with me in my apartment." Annabeth looked surprised. 'Well, what do you think Chase? Just because you dumped me doesn't mean that no one else would want to date me.'

"I'm sure she can be accommodating."

"You don't know Darcy"

"Just tell her that it's work, wait did you say Darcy?"  
"Yes"

"As in Darcy Lewis?"

"Yes."

"Well then, tell her that this is an assignment from Fury. And you can tell her all about what happened yesterday. I imagine the couch wasn't very comfortable."

"Thank you sir, no it wasn't sir"

"Go to your office, contact Darcy, and get some work done. Miss Chase will be with you during this time. She will be staying with you and Darcy"

"Yes sir." Percy turned to leave before Fury said one last thing.

"And make sure to avoid killing Miss Chase" Percy gave a very slight nod.

"Yes sir" 'Darcy is going to kill me'

* * *

"Hey Darcy" Percy said into the phone, quietly hoping this new assignment wasn't going to be the one that killed him.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"I have a new assignment from Fury" Darcy gave a quiet sigh

"How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"It is actually an assignment that is going to be taking place in New York, so I will be able to come home each night."

"So in other words, you have desk work at the office. But you wouldn't call like this if it wasn't something big."

"Do you remember that story I told you, about Annabeth Chase?" Percy noticed that Annabeth looked up from the seat across from his desk, looking surprised that Percy had told Darcy about her. 'Only because of how wrapped up in my history you are, _Idiot_ '

"I remember many stories about her, why do you bring this up?"  
"Remember how I told you that the Olympians were sending a representative to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
"Yes. I do. Let me guess, it's her, and she's your responsibility, so you have to work longer hours?"

"Right except for the fact that it isn't that I have to work longer hours. We are going to be having a guest for a while" There was silence on the other end. "Fury gave me permission to tell you about what happened yesterday"

"Get home, and we'll talk about it. I want to hear all about this, Percy. Tell Fury that if you're doing this, you have to leave early today." Then she hung up. That went better than he expected. He quickly sent Fury an email telling Fury what Darcy told him. His reply came back immediately. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Percy was actually quite close to both Fury and Hill, and both of them were understanding about things like this. He then turned to Annabeth.

"Come on, we're leaving" She packed her stuff into her bag and stood up, following him down to the garage, where he got on his Motorcycle. He was slightly uncomfortable when she got on and wrapped her hands around his waist, and he silently told himself that he was going to take his car to work for the rest of the week.

* * *

They stopped outside his apartment, parking his motorcycle right in front of the blue Prius that Paul left for him. Percy got out and they entered the building. Percy stopped outside the door to his apartment before he opened the door, and he walked in. The apartment had been his mother's before she died. Percy pushed that thought away. It was one of many memories that he didn't like to think about. He called out to Darcy "I'm home"

"Glad to hear it." Darcy stepped out and gave Percy a hug, before turning to Annabeth "And you must be Annabeth Chase"

Annabeth nodded, "A pleasure to meet you.."  
"Darcy, Darcy Lewis. A pleasure to meet you as well" Percy smiled, Darcy was a kind person, so long as you didn't anger her. He gave a quick cough, and Darcy turned and faced him.

"Yes Percy?"  
"While it's nice you and Annabeth don't hate each other, could you give me a moment to get Annabeth situated?"

"Sure, that's fine" Percy walked over to a very particular room. He unlocked the door and Annabeth walked in. He could tell that she was surprised about the room he had given her. It was once his old room, but his personal things had been moved out, and it was now used as a guest room. He then grabbed Annabeth's bag and put it in the room. He then noticed that there was some other luggage in the room already.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. sent those over a little after you called. I moved them into the guest room after being informed that they were Annabeth's things." Percy nodded.

"Thanks Darcy" Darcy simply smiled.

"Of course. Now come on, dinner is ready!"

 **AN:So, any thoughts on this chapter? I hope you enjoy!**

 **Raven out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Raven here. I have another chapter waiting for you, but I have a few things that Percy got out of the way first. First of all, I want to thank all of you for your patience, and I apologize for how long it took. I ended up typing a lot of chapters in a short amount of time, and then posting them all at once. I promise you that won't happen again. I also have some review comments I want to address, as usual.**

 **Born to Sleep- First of all, thanks for the constant reviewing, it gives me things to think on, ideas to add, problems to fix, plot holes to fill, and motivation to write. So for that, thank you. In answer to your questions, some will be answered this chapter, some in later chapters, but there is some stuff that has to be answered here.**

 **Percy definitely read Darcy's file, but only after he had been dating her for about two months, and Percy was catching up on some much needed paperwork. He was reading the New Mexico file, and her name popped up. Let's just say that the next day, after checking with Coulson, Percy told her everything.**

 **Will was certainly angry, and while that scene could have lasted longer, Thor interrupted, and Will left the room, so as to wrap his head around the new info and avoid killing Percy. Bare in mind that Percy has already threatened Will, and he had just convinced Thor to back off. Will did try and make his point later, as you might remember.**

 **It pays to remember that while they might seem like it, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have infinite resources, they just act like they do. Fury had two options. 1, house Annabeth in a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house and get a team of agents to protect her, or 2, house Annabeth in the house of one of the agency's most dangerous agents. Also, Percy is more likely to be able to deal with any demigod weirdness. So that's just Fury taking advantage of his recourses. The fact that Percy has made it clear that Annabeth is just an assignment is a big bonus. Also, Annabeth was briefed on the nanites by Fury, so that she doesn't think that Percy would murder her in her sleep. And the Olympians didn't pardon Percy because they're jerks.**

 **I am working on more insight into Percy's thoughts, dealing with time, and on the "Show don't tell". It will take time though. As for Phase 3, you will get more personal information on Phase 3, but Percy doesn't know any of that yet.**

 **Matt, Will was pissed at Fury, because he didn't like the idea of demigod clones. And no, Percy will not kill Will. He doesn't have a reason to. Habu2010, the cat fight approaches. And thanks to Guardians Dragon of Death, and Slytherin Studios for the encouragement. Sorry about the long AN, and on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

"Speaking"  
" _Ancient Greek_ "

'Thoughts'

Percy, Annabeth, and Darcy all sat down to eat. Darcy had made Spaghetti and Meatballs, and it was incredible. Percy finished eating and turned to Darcy "Excellent as always, Darc"  
"Thanks, Percy" Annabeth spoke up just then

"This was incredible, Miss Lewis"  
"Just Darcy, Miss Chase"

"Then please, call me Annabeth" 'Well, they aren't killing each other, yet'

"Sure, Annabeth. I hope you don't mind helping me with the dishes?"

"Sure, would be happy to. I have to pull my own weight, don't I?"

"If you want to. Come on, tell me about this camp of yours. I want to hear someone else's perspective" They headed into the kitchen, talking amicably, while Percy smiled. 'Well, I guess they can live together.' He pulled out his laptop and logged in, before looking at an email from Fury. It was a set of files on Phase 3, from S.H.I.E.L.D. and A.I.M. Percy just hoped that he could get the information that he was looking for. He read through the files and frowned. From what he could tell, Phase 3 wasn't supposed to have been as skilled as he was. This was something that needed looking into. He sent Fury a message with the necessary information, and asked permission to consult with Darcy and Annabeth. After getting a simple "Yes" and an order to get to the bottom of this, as well as being informed that he was being put in charge of Gladiator Protocol, meaning he was in charge of dealing with the clone. He sent a reply telling Fury he was bringing in the Hawk and the Widow, and a message to those two to get to his apartment immediately, he turned towards the kitchen.

"Darcy, Annabeth? Could you two come here for a moment please? I need your opinion on something" The two of the walked out, concerned. Darcy walked up to him, staring straight at him.

"Percy? What's wrong?" In response, Percy waved his hand at the computer, showing the relevant files and the email to Fury telling him what Phase 3 had nearly done. Darcy gasped, and Annabeth's glare turned furious. She read through both again and looked at Percy, fear showing in her eyes.

"This is serious, right?" Percy simply nodded, frustration rising "Percy, you are the best swordsman the camp ever had. I haven't seen a single Demigod with half your skill since you left. That he was capable of taking you on, nearly killing you twice, and both times you won because of outside help, is scary." Darcy nodded in agreement, and then gasped. Percy turned towards the screen, and swore under his breath in Ancient Greek. A new email had just come in from Fury.

Phase 3 had escaped.

* * *

The next day, S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was hectic. About 3 whole divisions had been shifted to under Percy's control so he could recapture Phase 3. The night before Percy didn't get any sleep, nightmares of Phase 3, as well as when he had been controlled by the nanites. Annabeth had dark circles under her eyes, and it was clear that she didn't get any sleep either. Darcy had given both of them 3 cups of coffee, before sending them to work. Percy was trying to juggle about a dozen things at once before Annabeth grabbed 3 of the computers he was working on and began helping out. They were currently trying to track him. It was not at all easy.

"Satellite imaging is currently active, scanning the entire U.S."  
"He's going to be expecting that. Have them scanning every coastline in the world. He has my powers, who knows where he's went."

"Ok. I'm ordering the deployment of submarines. If he is in water, they will find him."

"If they find him underwater, they are not to engage, he could easily take them out underwater."

"All teams are ordered to report his location, not to engage. Black Widow is currently trying to track him based on his escape from prison"  
"Got it. You know, how long do you plan on working as an ambassador?"

"I'm considering joining S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Seriously?" Percy was surprised, he didn't expect that answer. Privately, he wondered if Fury would let him be her handler. While he felt no romantic attraction, there was a friendship, they worked well together, and Darcy was friendly with her. That was good enough for him at the moment.

"Yeah, seriously. I just want to figure out how to inform the Olympians." Percy just then got an email from Darcy, and he smiled.

"Well, seems you and Darcy have been planning this this morning"

"I was corresponding with Darcy and she agreed, before I got caught up helping you." Percy smiled, typed back a response, before turning back to Annabeth.

"Seems Fury needs to speak with you. Good luck" Percy smiled.

Right then, Percy knew, that he and Darcy had a new roommate.

 **AN: Hey guys! So, tell me what you think. Sorry that there wasn't a cat fight, but I liked this ending more. So, shoutout to anyone who correctly guesses who will be training Annabeth. Hopefully I will be giving a lot of shoutouts. Also, please, tell me what you think Annabeth's code name is. Also, I have a new story coming out today, called Raven. Read it! So, please, read and review.**

 **Raven out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, a new chapter of Kraken is finally here. I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story, but it will be worth it, don't worry. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

"Speaking"

" _Ancient Greek_ "

Percy walked through the woods in Leeds Point, New Jersey, Agent Owl at his side. Her training had been going well, so much so that Fury had allowed her to come with him on this field mission. Percy was rather proud. While she wasn't the first "stray" he brought in, as Coulson liked to call them, but she was the first one he would actually be training. Part of this was due to the fact that while Percy was great at spotting talent, he had trained alongside the Black Widow and Hawkeye, and was as such one of the most dangerous agents S.H.I.E.L.D. had. As Fury said once, just because someone was capable enough to be recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't mean that they were his caliber. Owl though, was capable of it, and proved it. She was a specialist, level 8. One of the now four agents that made up that group. Hawkeye was a sniper, Kraken was melee, Black Widow infiltration. Owl though, her specialty was tracking, mainly because of her understanding of Psychology. While highly skilled at the down in the dirt tracking, she didn't need to use it, because she already knew where they were going. And that was the real reason she was there. For the last 3 weeks, she had been training, and in her free time, she had analyzed Phase 3. And now she thought she knew where to find him.

"I hope you're right about this Owl. Fury didn't seem happy about the idea of him being there."

"It fits him completely and you know it. If he didn't go here, than I know exactly where he is."

"Where would that be?"  
"The town in New Mexico where Loki attacked."  
"Why are we visiting here first? It's the location of my first proper victory, and while I was on a quest for the Olympians no less. He hates me and everything I stand for, the same with the Olympians."  
"Because this is also one of the locations that Kronos's army used as a base early on in the war. Not only would he potentially find weapons and armor here, but something that relates to Kronos. While he might fight for Loki, Kronos had a cause that he would have fought for as well. I imagine that he would appreciate having the scythe charm Kronos wore to communicate with Silena, the flag that was taken to the parley with you, or Backbiter's scabbard. Although if he found Backbiter itself, I imagine that he would have appreciated it. Nakamura wore an eyepatch, I imagine he probably had multiple, and that's just the kind of sick thing that Phase 3 would like." Percy nodded, Owl's reasoning made sense, as always. He walked forward and stared at the building in front of them. Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. He gave a sigh.

"Well then, let's look."

They searched for a good half an hour, when Percy noticed a note stuck to the wall. He walked over and read it, noting that it was in Ancient Greek.

 _Perseus,_

 _If you have found this note, you are either cleverer than I thought, or someone is helping you. I don't care either way, but know that you will not find me here. I found some interesting paraphernalia here, amongst which was a scythe charm, an ornate scabbard holding a sword made of two metals, and a hellhound wearing a spiked collar saying "Death Bringer". Don't bother looking for them, I took all of it with me. I found something else too that interested me, a large golden sarcophagus with greek runes on it. You wouldn't happen to know what it does, would you? But I digress, I got what I needed, and now I'm on my way. I hope you understand why I didn't stay to have a chat, but my Lord has given me orders, and I had to leave. I hope you understand. Oh, and by the way, underneath Williamsburg bridge I found this axe with Omega shaped blades and bead necklaces strung around it. I hope you don't mind that I took that as well._

 _See you,_

 _Orion (Phase 3)_

Percy stared at the note, trying to comprehend a lot. Orion was the name of one of the giants, who some of the stories called a son of Poseidon. The name had evil history, and was likely why Phase 3 chose it. He had a pet hellhound now? Not good. Not only that, but he had Luke's sword, and the minotaur's axe. Why take both? Unless, the sarcophagus, was that the one that had been used by Kronos for his rebirth? Was Phase 3 trying to bring back Kronos? Percy handed the note to Owl, who gazed at it before snarling. She then began speaking into her comlink.

"This is Owl. No go. I want a quinjet on my position ASAP, I need to get to the helicarrier as soon as possible. Inform Fury that Phase 3 intends to finish Loki's work."

 **AN: Cliffhanger! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**

 **Raven out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I have the next chapter here waiting for you. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I got rather distracted by different things, including, quite ironically, reading fanfictions. Sorry about the long author's note by the way. I know you all are likely impatient to read the next chapter, but first, I want to answer some questions. Born to Sleep, the demigods didn't actually realise that all of that stuff was there. Remember, there wasn't actually a battle there when Kronos moved in. It is also important to remember that it's never said that the demigods know where Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium is. Percy and Annabeth can find it because they went there, but they would have to spend time retracing their steps from the lightning thief. That might end up rather difficult, given that they literally stumbled upon the place. Percy and Annabeth managed to find it again partly because of S.H.I.E.L.D's resources. As for the letter, Phase 3 is Percy's clone, so he isn't necessarily the smartest. Not to mention that mentioning Kronos's sarcophagus and a hellhound would send them into a panic, because it means he would not only be able to potentially raise Kronos, but he could theoretically be anywhere. Also, mentioning most of the items that he took was a form of psychological warfare, reminding Percy of his mistakes. Kronos's scythe charm is going to be practically useless besides that. As for the last question, Owl is more practical than Percy, for reasons you should understand soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

" _Ancient Greek_ "

Coulson stared at the two in front of his desk in frustration. "What do you mean you aren't sure where he is?" His voice was angry, a first for the normally calm, collected agent. Most agents who managed to get Coulson that angry would run, he didn't get angry easily, but when he did, he was scary.

Annabeth didn't seem affected by this at all, and she spoke calmly. "Sir, I was looking over the files and information that we have on Loki and Phase 3, and the information leads to too many different places. My understanding is that Loki's main base wasn't ever actually discovered. We simply don't have the resources to find Orion at the moment."

Phil took a deep breath before speaking again. "Surely there is a limit to how far he can go in a few weeks?" Percy stepped in, this was more his area of expertise than Annabeth's.

"With respect sir, no, there isn't."  
"None at all?"

"Sir, with a Hellhound at his disposal, he could go from Nevada to France in a few minutes. The only limit to his travel is access to shadows."  
"That's presuming he managed to tame the creature. My understanding was that they normally wouldn't obey a demigod."  
"It would be like trying to gain control of a wolf. It would be difficult, but not impossible. Taming wolves is part of the evolutionary path that resulted in dogs, and hellhounds have been tamed before. Plus, it sounds like this hellhound was loyal to Kronos. He has Kronos's sword and Kronos's necklace. That might be enough to convince the beast."

"So Jackson, what do you reccomend?"

"With all due respect sir, I have a list of possible sites that he could have went to. I would like for Owl, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and myself to fly over these sites and see if we find anything out of the ordinary."

"Permission granted. Both of you, get suited up. And take Captain Rogers with you."  
"Understood sir." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, Annabeth following behind.

"Percy, what do you expect to accomplish?"  
"Annabeth, he has Kronos's Sarcophagus. The last thing we need is a Lord of Time running loose."  
"Kronos shouldn't be able to reform!"  
"They said that the first time. And that was before Loki was involved."  
"Percy.." Percy stopped and turned to face Annabeth full on. His frustration must have shown on his face, because Annabeth stopped talking and looked at him full on. Percy took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Look, until Loki finally tells how he got to Midgard, what that scepter did and how he got it, there are a lot of unknowns. Phase 3 was highly skilled, beyond what he should have been. There's a lot of information we need, and until we know otherwise, we need to act as though what happened before can be done again. Case in point, we need to capture Phase 3 before he can revive Kronos." Annabeth nodded and the two of them went to the locker rooms, suited up, and then headed to the quinjet.

* * *

They were flying towards New Mexico, in particular, to the town Loki attacked. In the meantime, Percy sat down, thinking. Annabeth sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Darcy"

"This location, you seemed really annoyed about the idea of Orion being here. Why?"

"Did you read the report on the New Mexico incident?"

"I skimmed over it"

"Darcy was there."  
"Really?"  
"It was before I met her."

"Have you met Jane Foster?"  
"No, I haven't had the chance."

"So what are we? Unofficial siblings?"

"Something like that."

"I was thinking of renting the apartment across from yours. We can still carpool to work, I can come over when Darcy makes spaghetti and meatballs, but it will give you two a bit of space."  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Annabeth's face turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"If you say so." Suddenly, Clint spoke up.

"It was that technician. The one playing galaga."

"Kyle?" Annabeth's face looked like a tomato.

"Presuming I can make it back in time, we're going out to dinner on Saturday." Steve gave a smile at Annabeth before speaking.  
"Good luck. Hopefully Phase 3 is here and we capture him quickly." 'Always the Optimist Rogers.' Suddenly Natasha spoke up.

"Hey guys, we're here." The Quinjet landed and the group stepped out of it. Percy turned towards Annabeth.

"So, Owl, where is the most likely location for Phase 3 to be hanging out?" Annabeth didn't say anything for a moment, then she turned to Clint.

"That robot, which direction did it come from?" Clint pointed towards the edge of town. Annabeth turned towards Percy. "What he said." The group headed in that direction, and they weren't disappointed. Burnt into the ground was an Asgardian symbol. And in the center of that symbol was a fire pit. There was a sarcophagus on the ground with Greek Runes, and standing next to it was Phase 3. He was wearing Kronos's scythe charm, and he had Backbiter on his belt. On his back was the Minotaur's battle axe. He turned to them and smirked.

" _I see you decided to arrive._ " Percy stared at him and drew his blade. Clint, Natasha, and Steve seemed confused, until Annabeth realised they couldn't understand and started translating. Their faces turned grim.

"This doesn't have to end this way Orion. You can still back out." Phase 3 burst out laughing.  
" _This is the only way this can end. My Lord has ensured that._ " He raised his arm and revealed a mark branded onto his arm. Percy didn't recognize it at first, but it occurred to him that it was likely Loki's symbol. Phase 3 reached onto his back and pulled off the battle axe. He gave it a testing swing before smirking at Percy. " _One of us will die today, brother_ "  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." And with that, the two charged at each other.

It was a gruelling fight. Phase 3 had clearly been practicing with the weapon, it acted like an extension of his arm, a whistling blade of death. It took all of Percy's skill just to avoid getting cut in half. Percy deflected blow after blow before switching to the offensive, only for a wide slash to force him back on the defensive, repeating over and over again. The others seemed concerned, in fact, they looked ready to join in, but they knew they couldn't help him yet. Suddenly a massive Hellhound slammed him into the ground, and he was pinned while Phase 3 prepared to behead him, only for two things to happen at once. One, an arrow appeared out of nowhere slamming into the hellhound, causing it to burst into golden dust, and two, Annabeth shot Phase 3 in the elbow, causing him to drop the axe and then drop to the ground, holding his elbow in pain. Percy turned in the direction the arrow had come from and saw two people walking towards the group, one a blonde haired man with a bow and the other a dark haired man with a sword at his side and a bronze left arm. Percy froze in surprise and vaguely noticed his friends surround him, but it was hard to tell because everything was fading out. 'I must have a concussion'. The last thing he remembered was hearing a familiar but not familiar voice say "Come on, let's get him to the jet, he needs healing." Then he blacked out.

 **AN: So, what do you guys think? And who were the two people who showed up? Shoutout next chapter to whoever gets it right. This time, I should be giving a lot of shoutouts, as it should be fairly obvious.**


End file.
